Ponle tu música a mi vida y ¡Escapémonos!
by Gingka246
Summary: Todo comienza con una fiesta del instituto y un encuentro. Alive Billy!


Para escribir esta historia me base en una canción llamada _Tu mundo_ de María Isabel.

Espero que les guste y no creo que vaya a continuarla, queda un final muy abierto, pero bueno, a veces los finales así están bien.

Felices fiestas pasadas y gracias por todo el apoyo que he recibido.

 **N.A: No soy dueña de Dude that´s my ghost.**

* * *

La idea de hacer un baile con mascaras y antifaces en el instituto, no le agradaba nada y no hubiese venido sino llega a ser por el echo de que Shanilla y Rajeev prácticamente lo habían traído arrastras.

Shanilla todavía estaba allí haciéndole compañía, pero Rajeev, estaba perdido por la fiesta demasiado ocupado intentando averiguar quien era Lolo.

Había mucha gente, demasiada, y eso hacía que la pista de baile estuviese completamente llena, ni él mismo era consciente de que hubiese tantos alumnos en Beverly Beverly High.

-Voy a buscar algo de beber… ¿Vienes?- le pregunta Shanilla.

-No gracias, tengo la sensación de que si me meto en esa multitud no voy a salir vivo de allí.

-Como tu quieras- dice Shanilla encogiéndose de hombros y acto seguido dirigiéndose hacia la pista de baile para intentar abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre, dado que las bebidas y los aperitivos están al otro lado de dónde estaban los bancos donde estaban sentados, y para complicarlo aún más habían metido la pista de baile en medio.

Después de un rato de larga espera decidió ir a buscar a Shanilla, no tenía ganas de quedarse solo mucho más tiempo. Así que se levanto de dónde estaba sentado y se dirigió a la pista de baile a intentar abrirse paso. Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que se chocó contra alguien y se cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.

-Hola, el que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo que no miraba por dónde iba,- mira hacia atrás.- Menos mal, parece que la he perdido de vista.-La canción que estaba sonando en ese mismo instante se termina y comienza otra distinta- ¿Y tu pareja?- pregunta el chico de pelo azabache y piel pálida, lleva un antifaz como él que solo le cubre los ojos.

-He venido solo… más o menos… con dos amigos.- dice el chico de pelo castaño y piel bronceada.

-Ah, que suerte, a mi me hubiese gustado haber venido solo.-Hace una pausa-¿Y tu bailas?

-No, como crees, solo miró.

El pelinegro se ríe por lo bajo y el castaño no puede evitar pensar "¿De que se ríe?"

-La verdad que con lo mal que lo hace la mayoría de la gente es divertido observarlos, pero... ¡sin complejos!, es mucho más divertido salir a la pista y disfrutar, al menos una vez visto como es la competencia peor no lo puedes hacer.

El castaño sonríe ante el comentario, tampoco es que se hubiese fijado mucho en cómo bailaban los demás, la canción que sonaba se termina y comienza de nuevo otra.

El pelinegro hace un gesto de sorpresa como si la canción que suena en este momento no se la esperase y acto seguido sonríe.

-No creía que fuesen a hacerme caso y a poner está canción- mira al castaño- ¿Qué dices? ¿Bailamos?

Y antes de que le dé tiempo a contestar, le agarra de las manos y empieza a mover sus brazos haciendo que por siguiente los brazos del castaño también se muevan haciendo cómo un resorter.

-Pero… ¡Mueve los pies también! ¡Venga copiame!- el castaño mira a los pies del pelinegro, primero mueve la pierna derecha hacia delante y después hacia atrás, y luego la pierna izquierda hacia atrás y más tarde hacia delante y así todo el rato.

El castaño lo copia hasta que de la nada y sin avisar hace que dé una vuelta y después otra.

Después de unos pocos segundos la canción termina. El pelinegro le sonríe y deja de bailar cuando comienza una nueva canción.

-¿Y si hacemos lo que dice el estribillo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Escapémonos!

El castaño lo mira confundido:

-¿Es enserio?- se ríe.

-Pues claro.

El castaño mira a los ojos del chico de pelo azabache:

-Entonces… ¿Qué me dices?

Y antes de que el castaño pueda contestar oye una voz:

-Ahí estás.

-Mierda, me tengo que ir…

-Espera, voy contigo.

El pelinegro sonríe, agarra al castaño y salen juntos del salón.

-Creo que es mejor que salga del instituto, no vaya a ser que me nos encuentre de nuevo o sino me encontraré con alguna de mis fans.

-¿Fans? ¿Eres famoso?

-Puede ser.

\- A ver eres pelinegro, famoso, vas a mi instituto, te gusta la música y bailar… tienes que ser Billy Joe Cobra...¿ Me equivoco?

-Ey, ya sabes mucho sobre mí...¿Y qué se yo sobre ti?

-No sé, prueba a averiguar quien soy.-le saca la lengua el castaño de forma pícara.

-Bueno, pues a ver, tienes el pelo castaño, la piel bronceada, supongo que no te gusta llamar mucho la atención, vas a mi instituto… no tengo ni idea de quien eres.-Levanta la mano e intenta agarra el antifaz del castaño.

-Ey, no vale hacer trampas.-dice mientras le retirá la mano de su antifaz

-Pues… dame alguna pista…

-Um… a Lolo no le caigo bastante bien.

-¿Y a quien le cae bien Lolo? ¿Otra?

-Um… me gusta filmar películas de terror.

-Ah…

-¿Qué ya sabes quien soy?

-Wright… no sé el nombre la verdad.

-Spencer.

-Spencer Wright… bonito nombre.

-Gracias.

Se hace un silencio, Billy se quita el antifaz:

-Supongo que ya no necesitaremos esto.

Spencer hace lo mismo.

-Bonitos ojos…

-Am, gracias, igualmente.-dice el castaño sonrojándose.

-¿y qué haces mañana en la noche?


End file.
